Jam Ini Memiliki 22 Menit Lechutan/Spoofs
Television channels *RTL (Lechutan) was spoofed several times on the program. *Megakarya 1 was spoofed several times on the program. *The "Loeki de Leeuw (El Kadsre)" animated bumpers were spoofed several times in the program. *El TV Kadsre, BTV, RGN, Viva Television, CPN and TTV El Kadsre was spoofed several times on the program. *CT, Rede RCT, TVIC, CNT, GCTV, Rede Kosmix and Chronoteve was spoofed several times on the program. *TH, Antena Televisi and TV4 (Herzoland) was spoofed several times on the program. *Rede Globo "Glass" ident was spoofed several times on the program. *The ITV1 "Celebrities" idents were spoofed several times on the program. *RCTI, MNCTV, GTV, SCTV, Indosiar, antv, Trans TV and Trans7 were spoofed several times on the program. *INews, TVOne and MetroTV were spoofed several times on the program. *Disney Channel, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon and Discovery Family were spoofed several times on the program. *The Australian Broadcasting Corporation was spoofed several times on the program. *ABC, CBS, NBC, Fox, The CW and PBS were spoofed several times on the program. *CNN, Fox News Channel, MSNBC and C-SPAN were spoofed several times on the program. *AXN, Sony Entertainment Television/Sony Channel and Animax were spoofed several times on the program. *Ultra TV was spoofed several times on the program. *UltraToons Network was spoofed several times on the program. *The UltraToons Network "Celebrities" idents were spoofed several times on the program. * TVNZ 1, TVNZ 2, TVNZ OnDemand and TVNZ Duke were spoofed several times on the program. *TG4 was spoofed several times on the program. *Spacetoon was spoofed several times on the program. * Carlton Television was spoofed several times on the program. * Channel 4 was spoofed several times on the program. * ITV was spoofed several times on the program. * Cartoon Network's Animate Your World was spoofed several times on the program. *The 1998 Nick at Nite sign-on bumper (featuring Logobelly) were spoofed several times on the program. *Rede Bandeirantes was spoofed several times on the program. *Rede Globo was spoofed several times on the program. *TVDH was spoofed several times on the program. *CubenRocks Channel and Siaran CubenRocks was spoofed several times on the program. * TVB, ATV, HKTV and ViuTV were spoofed several times on the program. * RTHK (Radio Television Hong Kong) was spoofed several times on the program. * CCTV (China Central Television) and BTV (Beijing Television) were spoofed several times on the program. *Three (New Zealand) were spoofed several times on the program. *MCOT Channel 9 and Channel 3 Thailand was spoofed several times on the program. *TVRI and RTRC were spoofed several times on the program. *Nine Network and Seven Network were spoofed several times on the program. *SRF 1 and SRF zwei were spoofed several times on the program. *SVT1 and SVT2 were spoofed several times on the program. *The 1992 Tele 5 Germany idents were spoofed several times on the program. *France 2, France 3, France 4 and France 5 were spoofed several times on the program. *Teletoon (Canada) was spoofed several times on the program. *RTÉ (Raidió Teilifís Éireann) was spoofed several times on the program. *TVUL, LECTV, TV6, Orizeu TV, TV+, Yokotari TV, ATL, CTV Banten, BaliTV, JakTV, JogjaTV, JTV, MakassarTV, O Channel, PacificTV, PalTV, PJTV, STV, TATV and TV Borobudur was spoofed several times on the program. *Tavi, TV9 Lechutan and LEMC was spoofed several times on the program. *ABS-CBN, GMA and GSTV was spoofed several times on the program. *Virgin Media Television was spoofed several times on the program. *Mediacorp Singapore was spoofed several times on the program. *RTM Malaysia was spoofed several times on the program. *BBC One and BBC Two were spoofed several times on the program. *VTM, Q2 and JIM were spoofed several times on the program. *Channel 2 (Israel) were spoofed several times on the program. *YTV (Canada) were spoofed several times on the program. *TV1, TV2, TV3, NTV7, TV8 and TV9 (were Malaysia channels) were spoofed several times on the program. *VTV, HTV and VTC (were Vietnam channels) were spoofed several times on the program. *TTV Thuania were spoofed several times on the program. Category:RTL (Lechutan) Category:RTL (Lechutan) programmes Category:DHX Media Category:Alpha Entertainment Lechutan